The present invention relates to a punching and binding machine, particularly a machine to punch papers and bind such papers with binding rings.
Conventionally papers are punched by a puncher and then bound by a binder in any form such as the latest binding ring. The present invention provides a punching and binding machine which has the follow features:
(1) A punching mechanism and a binding mechanism located on the front and rear parts of a body respectively are designed for punching and binding at high speed.
(2) Puncher control lever is designed behind each puncher and can be retained by a rubber strip as a control on interval and number of holes.
(3) A drawer is designed on the back of the body to collect paper scraps after punching, and a knob is designed on a side of the body to control distance between position to be punched and edge of paper.
(4) Punchers of different lengths are used for punching in a sequence to minimize power required for punching.
(5) A stopping element is designed at a side of the binding mechanism to adjust displacement of a movable sliding board, and consequently control the distance of a clipping element opened by shifter on the sliding board in order to fit using of binding ring of different diameter without restriction on quantity of papers to be bound, and permit addition or removal of papers after binding.